


White Morning

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [7]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorky Ruki, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleepy Kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: When the snow melts what does it become? According to Kyo, the correct answer is: No.





	White Morning

"Hey, Kyo?" Ruki asked with barely contained excitement. From the moment he had woken, Ruki could hardly contain his joy once he realized that the sun wasn't simply being a brighter than usual asshole. Because this morning, after he had grudgingly gotten up to sharp barks from Koron and the biting cold of being outside of his nest of blankets and his lover's arms, Ruki had woken up to the sight of a tireless city covered in a white film.

 

Everywhere outside of his window was covered in thick, fluffy snow and pristine ice. Sometime in the middle of the night, the dreaded blizzard the weather forecast had been warning about had arrived early and covered the sleepy city in its cold embrace. From the moment he spotted the winter wonderland, Ruki couldn't stop his giddy emotions from wanting to bust out. Because snow meant, for the next few hours at least, that the world was simply the four inside the house and no one else.

 

Ruki was so happy he had to physically restrain himself from bouncing onto the bed to wake up his dead-to-the-world fiancé. At least he tried to. "Kyo," he practically sang as he inched closer.

 

"Go away," came the muffled reply from under the pillows. Tufts of blond hair barely peeking out from Kyo's place practically buried under the covers of their bedding. Even as covered and half-asleep as he was, Kyo could still recognize the giddiness waiting to escape his lover and knew instantly he wanted no part in it.

 

"But Kyo, it's snowing outside!"

 

"Great. Amazing. Why don't you go jump in already and leave me alone?" Kyo snarked into his pillow, only to have the said pillow yanked out from under him. Barely managing to raise a sluggish hand to ward off being hit with his stolen bedding.

 

"Be nice," Ruki laughed.

 

His only response was Kyo's grumbling, one dark eye peeking out over the cover to glare at Ruki before disappearing entirely under the cover again. It's like he was part turtle, hiding in the blanket like it was his shell or something. Before he could really register that Kyo had made the noise as more as a defense than as an answer, Ruki was already firing off his next thought. "Hey, Kyo. When the snow melts what does it become?"

 

The silence in the room was immediate. Which was normal when around Kyo, but Ruki didn't want silence right now. He wanted the man up and out of bed already. They practically had the day to themselves and Ruki didn't want to waste it in bed unless they were both having fun and sweating. Besides, he generally wanted an answer. Whether Kyo wanted to or not, he was participating in this conversation or he'd suffer much more than a few hours of lost sleep.

 

"Are you still awake?" Ruki glared as he poked his lover just under his ribs until he got more than a hand slapping him away.

 

"Yes," Kyo growled as he yanked the cover down and away to fully pin his glare on the smug brunet, not that it even phased Ruki as he'd been on the receiving end of that glare so often that it had long lost its effectiveness.

 

"Well, then what's your answer?" Ruki grinned wider, hand poised in the air and ready to attack again in case Kyo tried to retreat into in the bedding again.

 

Raising one eyebrow, Kyo paused to size up his lover as they stared back at each other. "You actually wanted an answer?" he asked incredulously.

 

"I asked, didn't I?" Ruki sighed with a roll of his eyes.

 

"My bad. I thought it was a rhetorical question or you were talking to a different Kyo."

 

Grabbing the pillow again, Ruki glared as he brought the pillow down over Kyo's head a few more times. "Right because I seem to have more than one Kyo lying in my bed with me."

 

When Kyo did nothing more than shrug his shoulders in indifference, the beating barely doing more than ruffling his already wrecked bed-head, Ruki sighed out in frustration. "Just answer the question."

 

"No," Kyo grunted, his head falling back down to the bed with a small flop. The two sat in silence for a while longer; one waiting for his answer, the other waiting for the other to leave him alone. When neither one of them seemed to budge, the older man finally gave up. All he wanted was just a few more hours of sleep. What was so wrong with that? "What?"

 

Blinking in surprise - Ruki honestly thought Kyo had fallen back asleep than answer him, Ruki contemplated if he was being serious. "Is that supposed to be your answer?"

 

"That is my answer,"

 

"That's not an answer, Kyo." Ruki rolled his eyes. "Be serious."

 

"Be serious?" Kyo scoffed. "You're quoting an over-sensationalized anime to me at ass o'clock in the morning after beating me awake and you want me to be serious?" Kyo practically sneered.

 

"Yes," Ruki deadpanned. Trying his best to keep a straight face at Kyo's building anger.

 

Once again the bedroom fell into silence.

 

"Then it's a serious no," Kyo said flatly and preceded to roll over and rebury himself in the covers that have now lost their heat.

 

"Kyo!" Another bonk on the head with a pillow followed soon after. And another.

 

And another.

 

"Argh! Fine! Water!" The older man snarled, snapping up in the bed and yanking the pillow out of a startled Ruki's hand. "It becomes water when it melts. There, happy!"

 

Instead, much to Kyo's irritation, Ruki simply made a weird buzzing noise like those used on game shows before loudly exclaiming, "Wrong! When the snow melts it becomes spring."

 

Sighing, Kyo brought his hands up to rub his frustration away from his eyes and face. He was in love with an idiot. That was the only possible explanation for this whole morning. Still, giving his lover a vexed look, Kyo sat there staring at his weirdly proud lover who actually seemed happy to be able to use the quote. As if he had been saving it up for a special occasion or something.

 

"You are so unbelievably dorky sometimes," Kyo announced before leaning over to give Ruki a gentle kiss. Giving him a lopsided smile when Ruki's proud smile turned into a mild pout at being made fun of. "Now stop asking me dumb questions and go back to sleep," Kyo ordered and promptly flopped back onto the bed, not even worried about reaching for the covers or his pillow anymore.

 

"Kyo," Ruki pouted, poking the man under his ribs again where he was most sensitive. Hearing the answered grunt, Ruki oh-so-helpfully pointed out that it was almost ten in the morning and they should really be getting up anyway.

 

"Perfect time to go back to sleep," Kyo argued back, still not moving from his sprawled out position, eyes forcefully clenched shut.

 

Rolling his eyes once more at his lover's antics, Ruki glanced back out of the window. It really was a beautiful day outside, but for all its beauty Ruki knew that not even Kaoru-san would risk the roads for at least a few more hours. Truly, the two would hardly be the only ones to call out if they wanted to. Plus, it was going to be really cold out and Ruki hated being cold, at least without good reason.

 

At the very least, Ruki needed to take Koron out for his morning walk. While he hated being cold, neglecting Koron's health wasn't something he could justify. Getting ready to hop off the bed and head to the shower so he could start his day, Ruki was startled when he was suddenly yanked back and wrapped firmly in strong arms and warm blankets.

 

"Sleep," Kyo grunted back at him, his face tucked between Ruki's neck and shoulder.

 

Grinning like a loon, Ruki snuggled further into the man's embrace completely forgetting about moving just yet. "Yeah, I guess a bit more sleep couldn't hurt."

 

"That's a good boy."


End file.
